It is known that in an in-cylinder direct injection internal combustion engine, for instance, such as a diesel engine, fuel injection valves are inserted into injection valve mounting holes extending through a substantially central portion of a combustion chamber, and fixed to the engine by using bifurcated clamps, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a cylinder head for an in-line four-cylinder internal combustion engine of such a type. An intake camshaft and an exhaust camshaft are disposed on opposite sides of four fuel injection valves arranged in an in-line manner. Four clamps are arranged in line along a direction of the row of the engine cylinders. Each of the clamps includes a base portion, a bifurcated tip end portion and an intermediate portion therebetween. The base portion is brought into abut contact with and supported on a fulcrum portion formed by a pin which is projectingly fitted to the cylinder head. The bifurcated tip end portion presses the fuel injection valve. The intermediate portion is fastened by a bolt having a tip end portion which is screwed into the cylinder head. The clamp is upwardly and downwardly swingable about the fulcrum portion as a fulcrum. The fuel injection valve is stiffly fixed to the cylinder head by fastening the intermediate portion of the clamp by means of the bolt.